The proliferation of smartphones, tablets, laptop computers, and other wireless devices that use wireless communication networks has created an increasing demand for ubiquitous and continuous wireless data access. To accommodate this demand, additional wireless access points, such as base stations, remote radio heads, and other devices have been deployed to allow for increased coverage area and increased frequency reuse within existing coverage areas. Increasing the frequency reuse within wireless communication networks provides for increased data transfers to wireless devices within the wireless communication networks. However, increasing the number of wireless access points to achieve the increased frequency reuse may be costly and may present various problems within the wireless communication networks.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.